


Together

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fiance banter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert takes care of Aaron when hes finally discarded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot bigger than I originally planned, enjoy x 
> 
> For My Livesy <3

“There he is,” Robert smiled softly as the nurse stepped back Aaron's face now free of the strips of white across his nose.

“You ready?” he asked and squeezed his hand briefly, a hand that fit so perfectly in his, even more so now the platinum band sat on his finger, shining under the fluorescent lighting a matching one adorning his own hand.

Aaron gave him a weak smile, his forehead creasing as he took in Roberts sullen appearance,

“You look half asleep.”

“Thanks,” the blonde snorted sarcastically; he must look bad if Aaron had noticed.

Aaron sighed laying his head back against the pillow just the effort of sitting up right for the nurse had worn him out,

“You know what I mean.”

And Robert did. Aaron had been in hospital for over two weeks and the only time Robert had left his side was to take care of necessities and to fetch Aaron fresh clothes, the consequences of which he'd failed to mention to Aaron, he already knew about his past with Rebecca and now thanks to the little cretin Lachlan the rest of the village did too.

“Go get a coffee or sommat,” Aaron directed with a smile he didn't want Robert to pay witness to what the nurse has informed him was necessary for him to finally leave this place.

“I'm fine,” Robert insisted like he knew he would.

“Come on tell me you're not gonna miss it.”

“Yeah I'm really gonna miss the bitter taste of stagnant water,” Robert chuckled with a shake of his head his face falling an involuntary gasp escaping his mouth telling them both he hadn't realised what he'd just said.

His thumb automatically brushed over Aaron's knuckles in apology, no need for words as they both knew what the other was thinking they were lucky to be alive.

“Maybe a brew would help ya know get things moving,” he indicted to his lower body.

Robert gave him a tight smile still feeling guilty for his words and stood pressing his lips to Aaron's forehead a gesture he'd repeated every time he'd had to leave him over the past two weeks no matter for how long before heading to the all too familiar vending machine down the corridor. He hated the few moments of separation these menial tasks caused, it seemed like every second he was away from Aaron dragged so slowly, almost as if time stopped somehow, he knew why, but they’d yet to discuss Aaron's actions in the car. He dug in his pockets for the loose change he'd kept there they past few weeks and hit the buttons one after the other, silently cursing the damn thing to hurry up.

A few minutes later, all too long for his liking, he headed back to the man he loved tepid drinks in hand.

“Right Aaron you ready to go home then?”

“Finally,” Robert sighed in relief at the nurse as he used his hip to push the door open to his room.

“Yes,” Aaron's eyes flitted between Robert and the nurse who was stood to his left in what had swiftly become Roberts place by his side.

“Just need to get this out,” she informed him taking his left hand to remove his IV line.

“Right,” Aaron worried turning his face away.

Robert sensing the tension in him discarded the drinks he'd been carrying and took Aaron's hand in his, who gazed at him appreciatively before tightening his grip on Roberts hand, he hated needles. He exhaled with relief when it was done, releasing Robert and rubbing the back of his hand as he listened to the nurses instructions,

“Just one more thing and you're free to go.”

“I know I know, hoping this helps,” Aaron motioned to the little brown cup Robert has placed on his tray table.

“I'll come back and check on you a bit, bring your paperwork, I assume this fine young man will be taking care of you.”

“Fine?” Aaron scoffed.

“Hey,” Robert complained slapping his arm lightly.

“Yeah I guess he is.”

“Right then, I'll leave ya to it,” the nurse gave them both a smile.

“Thanks,” Aaron rolled his eyes with a groan.

“What do you have to do?” Robert puzzled, he thought the paperwork was the last thing.

“Dunt matter.”

“Aaron come on.”

The younger man looked up at the ceiling and muttered one word,

“Bathroom,” clearly hoping he would drop the subject.

“You've been haven't you?” Robert thinking back to the panic he felt this morning when he woke from his brief nap to find Aaron not in his bed.

“Not that.”

“Oh…..do you...do ya need help?” Robert asked hesitantly.

“No!” Aaron cried in horror, yes they lived together and may have used the bathroom at the same time needs must when they shared with four other people but never for that.

“Aaron,” Robert chuckled,

“It's alright.”

“Just help me down kay?” Aaron grumbled his face heating with embarrassment.

“Okay,” Robert stifled another laugh and moved to help him.

With one hand on his elbow, the other around his waist; God it felt good to hold him, feel the weight of him against his body; he guided Aaron to the bathroom door.

“Here grab this,” Robert indicated the hand rail just inside the door.

“Thanks,” Aaron panted just walking the few steps across the room had him gasping for breath, who knew a liver laceration could leave you breathless.

“You gonna be alright?” Robert worried.

“Fine,” Aaron hissed back through gritted teeth.

Robert stepped back and held his hands up defensively,

“All yours grumpy, I'll just stay here shall I?”

“Yes,” Aaron hissed trying to breathe through the pain.

“Okay but can you leave...”

“Not a chance,” he slammed the door behind him and slumped against it he hated this, being weak, especially in front of Robert but he also knew his body, and knew it would take time to heal, he was just impatient as always.

Slowly he shuffled towards the toilet only letting go of the grab rail at the last minute and slumping over hastily pulling on the strings at waist which thankfully due to his leaner frame and the fact Robert had chosen the oldest pair he owned fell easily to the floor.

Robert paced outside the door for a few minutes listening out for what he didn't know, when he felt sure Aaron was okay he leant against the wall and closed his eyes briefly for how long he wasn't sure but the next thing he heard was a cry of pain from behind the closed door. He knocked urgently on the door,

“Aaron.”

When there was no response he knocked again,

“Aaron!”

He didn't want to barge in on him but he needed to know he was alright but then he heard the most wonderful sound, Aarons infectious laugh,

“Go on I know you want to do it again.”

Robert let out a low chuckle and repeated his action knocking on the door a little softer this time

“Aaron.”

“Better?” Aaron called his voice hoarse, Robert knew by now this meant he was hurting.

“Much,” Robert laughed at the door.

“Geek,” Aaron groaned.

“Aaron?”

“I...just get in here will ya,” Aaron hissed through clenched teeth.

Robert stepped through the door without a second thought pressing it closed with a click behind him his eyes seeking Aaron assessing the situation.

“Need some help?”

He could see Aaron was struggling to redress himself, and despite the fact he would do almost anything for him he breathed a sigh of relief he'd managed to take care of everything else.

“I'm fine I just can't...”

“C’mere,” Robert dropped to one knee in front of him as he gathered the sweatpants up in his hand and dragged them up Aaron's body securing them around his waist with a tug pulled him in close,

“Better?”

“Thanks,” Aaron blushed burying his face in Roberts shirt.

“I'm here to help remember,” Robert stepped back slightly and cupped Aaron's face.

“I know but....”

“No buts okay,” Robert whispered softly smiling down at him.

Aaron bit his lip and nodded Robert teasing the gnawed flesh free with the pad of his thumb before letting their mouths meet in a brief kiss one which he wanted to deepen as Aaron moaned under him.

“This is nice,” the older man breathed as he reluctantly step back,

“Was beginning to think you've be horizontal forever.

You wish, Aaron mumbled letting out a shaky breath,

“About that…….”

“Shit,” Robert hissed to himself before wrapping his arm around Aaron and pulling him into his side supporting his weight,

“You okay?”

“Yep just...”

“Come on let's get you back to bed for a bit.”

“You say the nicest things,” Aaron looked up at him with a cheeky grin as they began to move out of the bathroom, but he was unable to hid his wince as he sat back on the bed his hand coming up to hold his side.

“It's too early, you're not ready,” Robert panicked.

“Robert.”

“No Aaron I'm gonna….”

“Robert I'm fine.”

“Clearly,” Robert widened his eyes and nodded towards the younger man’s hand still clutching his side.

“Well I'll have the best nurse won't I,” Aaron teased trying to reassure him with a cheeky grin he didn't care how much pain he was in he wanted out as soon as possible.

“Oh yeah who?”

“You ya muppet, c’mere,” he waited for Robert to bend over him before he grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

“Thanks for....that,” Robert whispered his cheeks flushed with colour as he stood back up he'd missed kisses initiated by Aaron.

“Don't mention it,” Aaron smiled up at him,

“You're loving this aren't ya?”

“Not at all,” Robert smirked.

Aaron pulled a face that said he knew better,

“Got some doctor patient fantasies I don't know about av ya?”

“Pretty sure you're about to find out,” Robert beamed still laughing as the door opened.

“Mr Dingle?”

“Yep,” both Robert and Aaron answered at the same time, Aaron frowning at the blonde before turning to the doctor,

“Right,” the handsome doctor shook his head picking up the chart from Aaron's bed who was now repeatedly nudging Roberts arm nodding his head in his direction.

“Aaron,” Robert muttered keeping his voice low,

“Stop it.”

“Get you a coat like that shall we?” Aaron whispered softly enough for just Robert to hear him.

“Aaron!”

“Everything alright?” the doctor asked when he caught the looks on their faces Aaron at least having the decency to blush as Robert cleared his throat awkwardly.

“If I could dig you in the ribs right now I would,” Robert said through gritted teeth before turning his charms on the doctor at the foot of Aaron's bed.

“We all set then Doc?”

The doctor looked back at the chart flipping the pages as he asked Aaron some basic questions like his full name, date of birth before running through the basics of wound care that the nurse who was in earlier had already covered.

“Right then Mr Dingle, I think you're about ready, he placed the chart back in its holder with a metallic clang,

“Just pick your pain relief up on the way out,” he directed this at Robert and left.

“Charming,” Aaron huffed crossing his arms over his chest too annoyed to feel the discomfort the action caused,

“Thought I was the injured one.”

“What?” Robert feigned his innocence with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You and him...” Aaron huffed.

“Aaron he was just...”

“Whatever,” Aaron snapped, he was tired and irritable and just wanted to go home,

“We going or what?”

“Right I'll go pick up your meds shall I?”

Aaron just shrugged

“I'll be right back,” Robert leaned in as he'd always done to press his lips to Aaron’s forehead, who flinched from his touch,

“What's up with you?”

“Nuffin’” he grumbled shrinking back into the bed.

“Aaron,” Robert stood back and looked at him questioningly.

“It’s always gonna be like this isn't it, you...”

“Me?” Robert clenched his jaw; they’d had this conversation a few times since Aaron came too.

“Flirting,” Aaron pointed towards the door.

“I wasn't flirting,” Robert defended.

Aaron's eyes widen.

“Dr Hamal....”

“Oh he has a name does he?” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“What?” Robert held his hands wide open.

“Forget it,” Aaron groaned dismissively turning his face away but Robert wouldn't let him.

“This,” Robert lifted their adjoined hands surprised Aaron hasn't pulled back already,

“This means I'm yours.”

“Yeah right,” Aaron snorted.

“You don't believe me eh? Messed up forever remember?” Robert kissed each of Aaron's knuckles in turn before dropping their still intertwined hands back to the bed.

Aaron fought to keep the smile pulling at the corner of his lips from the reference to Roberts proposal when he'd regained consciousness,

“Sorry I'm just….”

“Tired, I know,” Robert brushed his lips against his forehead again Aaron relaxing from the contact

“I'll be right back okay?”

Aaron nodded laying his head back and closing his eyes.

It felt like Robert was gone for hours as he waited for him, and then he heard him out in the corridor and he breathed out,

“Finally,” to himself swinging his legs from the bed which caused him to yelp in pain, glad Robert wasn't there to witness it as he attempted to ease himself from the bed.

“Your chariot awaits,” Robert beamed rolling a wheelchair up to the bed, where he noticed Aaron was already half way off and chastised,

“Aaron!”

“I'm not an invalid,” Aaron groaned but made no protest when his hands came up to help him climb down.

“I know you’re not,” Robert whispered in his ear placing the paper bag from the pharmacy on his lap and rolling him into the corridor,

“But I've always wanted to do this.”

Robert leant forward slightly the handles of the chair taking his full weight as he kicked off with one leg leaning further over balancing precariously he took both feet off the floor and free wheeled Aaron down the long hall

“How old are you?” Aaron shook his head a smile creeping across his face.

When they slowed down Robert repeated the action,

“You ready?”

“Don't you dare...”Aaron started but he was too late as Robert let out a long,

“Weeeeeee,” like the big kid he was.

Aaron chin hung down on his chest his hand coming up to cover his face embarrassed by the 6foot odd child behind him.

The journey home was a short one, mainly because Aaron didn't remember it, the cool glass of the window soothing his head enough to allow him to fall asleep as soon as they got onto the bypass which he was glad of because he didn't think he was ready to see the place they'd left the road, just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine. Robert had been the same but it was the only way to the hospital, unless he wanted to drive an hour the other direction and when Aaron had needed fresh clothe he wanted to get back to him as soon as possible, so he didn't really have a choice but to face that fear head on. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, there had been police tape when he driven back that first time but now apart from the dent in the barrier it was like nothing had happened. They arrived into the village to a welcoming party of Chas and liv stood out the back door of the pub.

“What’s this?” Aaron asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Robert turned the engine off if he was honest he half expected balloons and banners so he was surprised it was just the two of them and not half the dingle clan stood there.

“They've missed ya,” Robert leant over unclicking his seatbelt,

“I've missed ya.”

“You've....”Aaron frowned.

“Hospitals are hardly romantic are they,” Robert brought Aaron's hand up to his mouth planting an open mouth kiss across his knuckles,

“You ready?”

“Let's get it over with,” he groaned as Robert climbed from the car.

“My baby boys back!” Chas shrieked as soon as Robert pulled the car door open.

“Mum stop fussing....Ow!”

“Chas,” Robert cried when he heard Aaron voice his pain from her hug.

“Sorry love I've just...”

“Missed me I know,” Aaron flashed his eyes towards Robert before he gave her a brief smile.

“Alright?” Liv asked hesitantly half her body hiding behind Chas.

“He's tired,” Robert informed her.

“I can answer for meself ya know,” Aaron grumbled.

“Aaron..”

“Can ya all just stop fussing,” Aaron huffed.

“Let's get ya inside shall we?”

Chas went to help him but shrugged her off,

“I can do it.”

“Aaron..” Robert stepped up next to him his hand on his elbow.

“Just...” Aaron paused catching his breath.

“Here,” Robert offered his arm which Aaron gladly took, just the effort of climbing out of the car and standing unaided for a few minutes has sapped his energy.

He guided Aaron to back room where charity popped her head through to welcome him home, that and a snide remark something about ' _suggle_ ' but he wasn't really listening grinding his teeth against the pain radiating down his left hand side as he shuffled onto the sofa.

“You look...,” Chas tried to find a kind word for how worn out he looked.

“Terrible,” Liv finished.

“Yeah don't feel so great either,” Aaron replied honestly.

Robert appeared in front of him perched on the edge of the coffee table and handed him a glass of water along with two red and white capsules,

“Here you need to take these.”

“Stop fussing will ya I'm fine.”

“You're in pain,” Robert hissed.

“Fine,” Aaron groaned and mouthed the pills taking the glass from Robert with a wince before swallowing the meds.

“Give them a bit to kick in and I'll get you settled upstairs.”

“Ya gonna do me head in aren't ya?” Aaron ran a hand down his face taking his frustration out on his bottom lip.

“I'm looking after ya,” the older man simply stated.

“I...” Aaron couldn't deny he needed help with certain things but he didn't want to burden Robert.

“Stop that,” Robert told him catching his hand in his as if he read his mind.

“What?”

“That, that frown, I know what you're thinking Aaron.”

“Ya inside me head now are ya?” Aaron couldn't help but snap snatching his hand away.

“Just let him help love,” Chas chimed from somewhere to his left.

Robert gave him a very smug smile and with his hands on his thighs he pushed up from the table.

“Right I'm just gonna run upstairs and start the bath.”

“Bath?”

“Yeah, ya know, that bit thing in the bathroom, you fill it with water,” Robert pulled a face like running a bath was the most natural thing in the world in this situation.

“Don't look at me,” Liv giggled who moved to sit by her brother now Robert was out the way.

“I don't need...”

“Oh just indulge him will ya,” Chas took Roberts place on the coffee table and rubbed his knee gently.

“You've changed ya tune,” Aaron noted with a sigh.

“Well he's gonna be family in the,” she nodded towards his left hand making him snort, his fingers playing with the band on his hand spinning the platinum ring around still not used to the new addition.

“Guess he is,” he muttered to himself.

“We've hardly seen I’m ya know,” Livs words caught his attention his forehead creasing as to why.

“W-what do ya mean?” he puzzled panic running through him as he knew Rebecca was still hanging around.

“He's been with you idiot,” Liv shoved him playfully her hand flying to her mouth in a gasp when he hissed obviously in pain,

“Sorry.”

“Tiskay,” he said through gritted teeth and it was, he'd missed this, being at home with his family, with Robert, and yes the more he thought about it every time he'd opened his eyes in the hospital Robert was there.

“Ready?” Robert asked as he entered the room the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

“I'm not sure,” Aaron was enjoying the easy banter with his family but he also wanted some alone time with Robert without being stuck in a hospital bed.

“You do kinda stink,” Liv informed him in a way only a sister could screwing up her noise and waving her hand in front of her face.

“Oi you,” he shoved her back despite the discomfort the action brought him he smiled at her before he sighed in Roberts direction.

“You're gonna do me head in aren't ya?” Aaron repeated his early question looking at up at the blonde who had rounded the sofa and stood in front of him.

“Probably,” he smirked holding his hands out which Aaron took as and allowed Robert to pull him flush against his body,

“But you love me.”

“Someone's got to,” Aaron chuckled.

“It's good to have ya home love,” Chas beamed wrapping her arms around liv as she watched Robert lead Aaron up the stairs.

It took them a while, Aaron needing a breather every few steps but every time they stopped Robert dropped an encouraging kiss to the back of his neck,

“Come on A not much further.”

By the time they made it to the bathroom Aaron was knackered,

“Can't we just go to bed?” he complained turning to bury his head in Roberts chest.

“You can after,” Robert inclined his head to the bath that was still running, it was only then Aaron heard it, the sound of the water sending a shiver down his spine his whole body tensing in Robert arms.

“Hey,” Robert lifted his chin up his lips connecting reassuringly with Aaron's forehead.

“Sorry,” Aaron sighed relaxing into his touch.

“Don't be.”

“It's just...” Aaron didn't quite know how to voice his fear, irrational as it may be.

“I know okay, let's just get you clean and into bed.”

“You're coming too right?” Aaron asked as Robert began to undress him.

“You need to rest I'll be fine.”

“Robert,” Aaron swayed slightly grasping Roberts shoulders to keep him upright as the blonde slid his sweatpants down the length of his lower body along with his boxers.

“You can't even stand I'm not…..foot,” Robert tapped Aaron right ankle indicating he needed Aaron to move.

He complied using Roberts body as his anchor as he lifts one foot and then the other as Robert continues to shed him of his clothes. Standing up again Roberts eyes travelled appreciatively over Aaron's half naked body as he reached for the hem of his shirt, who even after all this time was still a little self-conscious about baring himself so openly to Robert. The blondes chest tightened when he saw the uncertainly cross Aaron's face.

“You know I love ya right,” Robert breathed out; a statement not a question.

“Course,” Aaron gazed up at him their eyes locking as Robert moved closer.

“No matter what's.....” Robert placed his palm against Aaron's stomach,

“Here, I'll always...”

“Yeah yeah I get it you love me,” Aaron joked in a whisper, biting his lip as he closed his eyes letting Robert peel the shirt from his skin his breath catching as his long fingers trailed up his sides.

“Arms,” Robert directed Aaron slowly raising his arms above his head, which without the pain medication would have been excruciating but now all he felt was a dull ache.

“Dressing stays on right?” Aaron assumed as Roberts hand began to pull at the strapping.

“Nurse said to bathe it and redress it once a day.”

“Sure it wasn't Dr Hamal,” Aaron jibed the words not having the same effect as he tried to stifle a yawn half way through.

“Come on sleepy let’s get you in.”

“Aren't you……” Aaron pulled at Roberts shirt the older man wrapping gently his fingers around his wrists stopping him,

“Aaron I...”

“Yeah I know I'm too tired anyway probably fall asleep on ya.”

“Charming,” Robert smirked.

“But ya know...”

“I know now stop delaying and get in,” Robert chuckled.

Aaron grasped onto Roberts forearm as he stepped into the bath thankful for the support of his boyfriend, fiancé, just thinking about that left him reeling. The water felt good against his clammy skin as Robert took his weight and lowered him until he was sitting comfortably.

“Enough room for two,” Aaron tried again but to no avail as Robert exclaimed,

“Barely,” before reaching across Aaron's body for the shower gel next to him.

Soon the room filled with the zesty scent that always reminded Aaron of Robert, a faint smile on his lips as Robert started to rub slow circles across his back massaging the lather into his flesh.

Roberts lips connected on his shoulder briefly before his hands moved lower on his body his fingers skimming lightly over Aaron's arse. The repetitive circular motions relaxed Aaron to the point where his eyes are fluttering closed giving up everything else and just concentrating on Roberts hands on his body. His senses were overwhelmed with the zesty scent again as Robert applied more of the gel to his torso.

“Hmm,” he moaned as Robert gently washed his stomach one hand still on his back feeling Roberts fingers skim over his wound.

“Another ugly scar.”

“You could never be ugly,” Robert gently stroked the raised mark that lay across his stomach as he moved the sponge in slow circles over his back the act soothing Aaron, Robert could feel the younger man relaxing from the touches.

As he continued to bathe Aaron he traced the other scars across his midriff with his forefinger as softly as he could, a ritual he'd started a long time ago when Aaron had finally allowed him to see him again. When his hand moved up and over his chest Aaron began to shiver, goose bumps forming along his forearms.

“Cold?”

Aaron sucked in his bottom lip and shook his head his breathing swallow.

Roberts own breath hitched at Aaron's reaction to his touch but he pushed the thought out of his mind concentrating on getting Aaron clean but when he moved back down his body, his fingers lingering across his taut stomach, retracing the scars Aaron let out an involuntary moan,

“Robert.”

“Soon,” Robert promised dropping a kiss into his damp hair before moving further down his body Aaron shifting slightly so Robert could get to his legs.

Robert had asked somewhat embarrassed about the physical side of their relationship when he knew Aaron was being released. He longed to be with Aaron again to feel the warmth of his skin next to his as he caressed every inch of him with his hands and his mouth but he needed time to heal so they'd have to settle with sensual bathing for the foreseeable future even though they both clearly wanted more.

“Almost done,” Robert reached for the shampoo and began massaging the creamy liquid into Aaron's hair eliciting a soft moan from the younger man as his fingernails scraped along his scalp.

“Missed this,” he whispered as he continued to run his hands through Aarons hair.

“Me too,” Aaron succumbed to the older man’s touches his eyes closing as he let go completely trusting Robert to keep him from slipping further under the water.

With one hand still on his back Robert leant up reaching for the shower head and with a few choice words managed to switch it on one handed and brought the head down to wash the shampoo from Aaron's hair. He rubbed his hands through the dark curls a few times making sure he'd rinsed it all before returning the shower head to its hook and switching it off.

“All done,” Robert announced startling Aaron slightly who had begun to drift off.

“Uh?” Aaron mumbled reluctantly opening one eyes to find Robert smiling down at him.

“Bed?”

Aaron nodded not wanting to move from the warm water but the thought of closing his eyes and sleeping was just too appealing. He peeled his other eye open and with Roberts help climbed to his feet, his hands gripping tightly to Roberts so he didn't slip his body dripping wet.

“I'll get you wet,” Aaron pointed out as he swung one leg over the bath, taking a deep breath before the other followed more slowly as he sucked in sharply the dull ache had begun to return down his left side.

“Still in pain?” Robert asked softly as he wrapped a towel around him.

“Nothing I can't handle.”

“Aaron you don't…”

“I'm fine promise...you said something about bed?” Aaron gave him a weary smile his eyelids heavy with sleep.

“Looks like ya need it.”

“I need you,” he moaned, as Robert started to dry his hair, his movements rougher here than on the rest of his body reminding him it would before he could be that rough with him elsewhere.

“Dry enough,” Robert kissed into his still damp hair whispering,

“Need you too.”

Linking their fingers he helped Aaron with the short walk to the end of the hall and their room. He gently sat Aaron on the end of the bed as he patted his legs dry, picking up a clean pair of sweatpants and easing Aaron's tired body into them, bringing him up to hold on to him as he secured them around his waist.

“Don't wanna give liv a fright do we,” Robert laughed expecting Aaron to laugh too but he was met with silence, somehow he'd managed to fall asleep standing up.

He hated to wake him but he needed to redress his wound and get him into bed properly.

“A, come on wake up for me,” Robert jostled him slightly drawing a low groan from Aaron as he sat him back further on the bed.

Having set him down he rummaged through the bag he'd picked up at the hospital grabbing a clean dressing and tape. He returned to the bed, to Aaron and began cleaning the wound on his stomach properly, his skilled fingers working quickly to sanitise the stitches before he applied a fresh dressing. Aaron trembled beneath his touch as he carefully dragged his thumb across his skin securing the tape in place.

“I'm glad you're home,” Robert brushed the curls from his forehead and planted a kiss there before searching for Aaron's eyes with his own.

A smile pulled at Aaron’s lips, as he felt himself relax into the touch and he let it take over. Robert longed to kiss him, but held back. There would be plenty of time for that later; when Aaron doped up on painkillers, and Roberts damp clothes weren't sticking to his skin.

“Sleep baby,” Robert whispered taking hold of Aaron's hand in his, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles as he watched sleep drag Aaron under.

Reluctantly he eased Aaron's hand from his and his eyes never leaving Aaron's headed out the door, he wanted to have everything up here that he could possibly need when Aaron woke up, that included a glass of water. Keeping the door ajar he turned meeting Chas on the stairs who had been coming up to check on them, drinks in hand, which she now offered to him.

“Thanks,” Robert said backing up slightly.

“How is he?” she asked peeking her head through the door.

“Asleep,” he gave her a weary smile.

“You need anything else? I could watch him while you...”she looked down at his wet shirt.

Panic washed over him,

"No I don't...," he didn't want to leave him.

“I understand,” she rubbed his arm reassuringly.

“Thanks again,” Robert indicated the drinks feeling a little awkward from her comforting touch.

“Go look after our boy, I'll be downstairs in you need anything okay?”

Robert nodded and slipped back into the room pressing the door closed with a soft click behind him. Placing the glasses next to Aaron he quietly, so as not to wake Aaron, changed into his own sweats and a long sleeved blue top pulling the desk chair closer to the bed and picked up his book. He settled back his book forgotten in his lap in turn choosing to watch Aaron as he slept. The rhythmical rise and fall of Aaron's chest soothed him but he shifted slightly in the chair not wanting to fall asleep himself. Instead he studied Aaron's face, something he'd done repeatedly over the past few weeks as he'd sat by his bed in the hospital. Like this Aaron looked younger then is 25 years, his face completely relaxed in a way he hadn't been under the harsh fluorescent lights. There were none of the usual creases adorning his forehead, no frown lines at the corner of his eyes and he wasn't biting his lip. But all too soon his face contorted his sleep becoming disturbed just as Roberts had been and he leaned forward taking his hand in his as he heard his own name slip from his lips. His palm was clammy in Roberts and he tried to soothe him back to sleep his other hand coming up to cup his cheek caressing his skin gently trying to hold the nightmare at bay with his touch.

“Robert,” Aaron whimpered still half asleep.

“I'm here.”

“Stay.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Robert gave him a reassuring squeeze as Aaron's eyes closed again his breathing taking a while to even out but after a while it did and Robert shuffled the chair closer not wanting to let Aaron's hand go as he smiled down at him as he lets out a few little snorts letting Robert know he was drifting off again. After an hour Roberts body has grown tired of the position but not wanting to disturb Aarons sleeping form he grinned and bared it for another 30 minutes until he can no long feel his feet and he had to move.

“Uhhh,” Aaron groaned as he felt Robert shift next to him,

“Come to bed,” he mumbled his voice thick with sleep.

“Shh,” Robert breathed their fingers still intertwined as he repositioned the chair his feet coming up to rest on the end of the bed.

It didn’t take long for Aaron to be pulled under again.

An hour or so after his mumbled pleas, Robert wasn't sure when exactly, he heard a tap on the door. Checking Aaron over and seeing he was still fast asleep he whispered,

“Come in.”

It was Chas returning with a beer and a sandwich,

“Thought you might need this.”

“Cheers,” Robert offered a tight smile accepting the plate and the beer taking a long swing before putting them down on the desk behind him.

“Need anything else?” Chas asked softly seeing Aaron was still sleeping.

“Nah we're good.”

“Well I'm just gonna sort some washing if there's anything you want me to shove in.”

“Just his stuff,” Robert indicated towards the bathroom where he'd left Aaron's clothes.

“These?” she called quietly from down the hall.

Robert leant forward to see what she was holding waking Aaron in the process,

“Yeah please.”

“Robert.” Aaron murmured.

“Hey sleepy head how ya feeling?” Robert asked risking a kiss on his lips in greeting.

“Hmmm,” Aaron hummed licking his lips as Robert pulled back from his mouth,

“Get me one of those.”

“One of what?”

Aaron repeated his action pulling Robert in by a hand of his arm this time suckling on his bottom lip.

“Aaron,” Robert let out a low groan adjusting himself in his seat.

“A beer Rob get me a beer.”

“Oh that's what you want is it?”

“Among other things,” he lowered his voice seductively and winked.

“No,” Robert leant over and kissed him again, his lips lingering allowing Aaron to taste him again

“And no.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Liver laceration.”

“That dunt....” Aaron sulked so Robert called for reinforcements.

“Chas tell him.”

“No beer,” Chas popped her head around the corner giving them both a smile washing basket on her hip,

“How ya feeling love?”

“Groggy,” Aaron sat up a little leaning against the headboard as he answered.

“Well I've told him to keep an eye on ya.”

“Which I am,” Robert exclaimed somewhat defensively.

Aaron snorted the vibration causing him to clutch his stomach as a stab of pain shot through his abdomen.

“Here,” Robert fussed handing him some more painkillers which Aaron gladly accepted.

“Give up will ya,” he groaned as Robert began fluffing up his pillow behind him.

“Thought you wanted a nurse eh?” Robert grinned trying to hide his yawn as he did.

With a shake of her head and not wanting to intrude further Chas pulled the door to and left them to it pleased to see Aaron laughing despite his discomfort.

With Robert so close Aaron took the time to look over him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

“When was the last time you slept?”

That was a good question. Robert hadn't actually slept since Aaron had woken up, not properly anyway, sure he'd managed an hour here and there but he'd wake up sticky palms and sweat pouring from his brow, needing to clamp his hand around Aaron's and never let go, so that's what he'd done, for the past few weeks he'd stayed by Aaron's side, their fingers locked together in a hold Robert never wanted to end.

“I...I haven't...” he confessed as he sat back down, sleep had evaded him sure he had napped but even now as he eyes felt too heavy they couldn't possibly stay open, as soon as he closed them the coldness crept in and he had to open them again just to be able to breath.

“I...I can’t,” he said softly.

“What ya haven't....” Aaron asked his mouth falling open in surprise.

“Yeah,” Robert answered almost guiltily pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You need to sleep rob.”

“I...”

“What?”

“I'm scared,” he exhaled with a long breathe,

“I'm scared you won't be here when I wake up.”

“Robert..”

“Every time I close my eyes I'm back there you telling me to...I just can't!”

Robert knew he belonged with Aaron that they belonged together, but Aaron telling him to leave him had left him shaken. He'd found his other half and though he knew they still had issues to overcome he also knew that they'd get through them together, because together they could get through anything. The past few weeks, months even had proved how strong they were as a team and knew how weak they were apart. They completed each other, each the other the strength they needed to be themselves, and now Robert had Aaron, he wasn't planning on letting him go, he knew how it felt to lose him, he'd had to live through not one but two nights in the hospital to find that out, and he planned on doing everything in his power to never let Aaron be in that position again, nothing could separate them, wherever Aaron went Robert would follow even if that meant staying by his side in that water filled car.

“I would have stayed.”

“I know,” Aaron's eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip.

“Don't ever ask me to leave again okay.”

“I won't,” Aaron choked back a sob.

Robert didn't want to do this now, not when Aaron needed to rest but he just couldn't help himself as he looked down at Aaron's tear filled eyes.

“You're everything,” he breathed across Aaron's skin inching their mouths closer longing to press his lips, his body against Aaron's.

“You're everything that's right in my life, the only light I see in the darkness, having you, your love and keeping it for as long as I can is the most important thing in my life,” he pressed his lips to the platinum band on Aaron's finger, a symbol of that love, never ending,

“You are the most important thing in my life Aaron you know that right.”

“I know, I know,” was all Aaron was able to manage.

“So don't ever do that to me again.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I need you okay.”

“I need you too, come to bed please.”

“Aaron I....Are you sure?”

“Yes,” the younger man breathed shifting on his side leaving room for Robert behind him.

Shedding his clothes but leaving his boxers on Robert carefully slid under the covers.

“You tired?”

“Yeah but I just want to hold you,” Robert replied and enveloped his arms around Aaron careful not to hurt him his hand coming up under Aaron's arm and across his chest pulling his back to his chest.

Aaron relished in the warmth Roberts body next to his provided and he sighed closing his eyes trying to recall the last time they'd laid in bed together. It had had been that morning, before the accident, Roberts behaviour now making more sense as he felt the weight of the ring on his finger, one that was paired with Roberts. He also recalled the conversation in the wood about Robert and as they snuggled together Aaron turning to face Robert ignoring the ache in his side hoping the meds he'd just taken would wash it away he asked,

“The lad did he have a name?”

“Ewan,” Robert smiled fondly and Aaron couldn't help the little spike of jealous thy ran through his veins at the smile,

“His family had just moved from Scotland.”

“Did you really like him?”

“Shh Aaron I don’t…..”

“I had a lad too,” Aaron confessed his hand flat on Roberts chest,

“Kyle.”

And Aaron realised he had the same smile on his face and he let out a soft chuckle,

“Right pair aren't we?”

“Guess we are,” Robert pressed as kiss into his hair,

“You sleepy?”

“Hmmm,” Aaron mumbled pressing his face into Roberts chest breathing deeply, surrounding himself in Robert.

“Then sleep baby.”

“You too,” Aaron whispered across Roberts skin as he felt the pull of the drugs in his system

With Aaron in his arms Robert closed his eyes and let himself relax properly for the first time in weeks, safe in the knowledge that whatever happened, whatever nightmares he might have Aaron would be still there when he woke up, and they would face the next day just like they had done that day, and all the others since. Together.


End file.
